The Rushing of Rain
by writing.wonderer
Summary: Set in the middle of 3rd and 4th seasons, its school holidays, and Emily and Naomi can finally be happy together. A stroll through the park soon finds Emily in distress as a dark stranger trys to take her Naomi's heart by any means possible. EXN r:T
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original Skins characters._

_I havn't written fanfic for awhile now, but this is my first attempt back in the game. I love Skins, and think Emily is the greatest, so i will try do my best to do her justice. I really hope you enjoy this little story of mine and please tell me what you think! Good or bad :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She hummed under her breath. It was some obscure song, nothing that anyone else would know, but something that kept her happy. It was her secret song. She found it one day when flicking through an old magazine she found in the attic. It was one of her mother's from when she was a teenager. One article named a 3 person band that backed The Kinks in an open-aired show, and she found them interesting. After downloading and listening, she found the she loved the band's music. It was a cross between indie, folk and rock, and seemed to sound like her life summed up. But this one song, her secret special song, sounded like Naomi.

Emily had taken to going on long walks during the holidays, seeing as though there was no school or assignments, Katie no longer needed a shadow to follow her and make her feel good about herself and Effie had seemed to have disappeared, so the normal daily drama had halved. This just left her to relax and float about the neighbourhood whenever she wasn't spending time with Naomi. Today was one of those times. Naomi was going out to lunch with her mother, an arrangement that they had come to at the end of the school year. Every week they would have a mother-daughter lunch in order to 'reconnect'. Emily understood, and really hoped that it would help their relationship, although the idea of having a weekly lunch with her own mother was enough to make her cringe.

As she walked, she could feel the gentle breeze blowing through her hair. It was the sort of breeze that brought the chill of a storm soon to come. She could smell it in the wind, and there was a sort of electricity in the air that was only felt during the calm before the storm. It was the type of weather where everyone felt a little bit frantic, and moved a fraction faster then they usually did for no particular reason at all. It was the type of weather which made kids run around in circles and dogs stalk back and forth in their yards, wishing they could be free. The perfect weather for a walk, she thought.

Passing by a parked car, she caught a glance at her reflection; deep ruby red hair with a flash across her forehead, matching bright red lips and a touch of rouge left on her cheeks from the night before. She had a lace bow in her hair, and wore a dress that matched with white and red spots which she covered with a short black cardigan and a long chain necklace with a bright red heart shaped jewel at the end. Under her dress she wore black stockings and bright red ballet shoes, matching the heart jewel.

Fashion was her thing. For so long she dwindled behind Katie, with everyone captivated by her extravagant twin. She had spent her time creating new looks, matching skirts and tops with tights and shoes, to create her own unique style. Now she was out from behind the shadow, she could show off the designs she had come up with. She walked along and smiled quietly to herself as she remembered the somewhat shocked and confused expression on Katie's face when she first noticed what Emily was wearing. She had warily complimented her, unsure exactly what she was seeing, and why she hadn't noticed it before. To Emily, this had finally proved that Katie believed that she was becoming her own person.

Emily continued her walk, still humming her Naomi song under her breath. She felt a few spots of rain on her arm, and looked around, noticing small wet dots starting to darken the road. She was a fair walk from home by now, and knew that she wouldn't be able to make it home before the rain came down harder. Pursing her lips, she looked around, and spotted a white gazebo sitting in the middle of the park. Running over, she just made it under the shelter just before it started to pour down. With a sigh she sat down on the floor, right it in middle, to wait until the storm passed. She didn't mind really, sometimes a bit of peace and quiet was all she needed. And to her, rain always smelt amazing, especially when it was coming off trees.

She loved this old gazebo. It had been there for as long as she could remember, just sitting alone in the middle of the park. As a little girl, she had always wanted to go and stand inside, and just enjoy its shelter. But Katie had said it was too dirty and filled with spiders, so they had both sat on the grass instead, playing with dolls (Emily always had the male doll) while they waited for their mum to finish the shopping. Squinting through the haze of the rain, Emily could just make out that little fruit shop on the corner that her mum went to. The grocer was such a nice man, and would always give her and Katie an apple each, telling them that if they never wanted to go to the doctor, all they had to do was eat apples. Unfortunately, that theory never really worked out.

Emily smiled and laid back, looking up to the roof and listening to the sound of the rain hitting the wooden slates. There were lots of spider webs up there, twisted around the beams creating a deadly maze for the wondering fly. No wonder Katie never wanted to come in here, she really did hate spiders and there were a lot in the gazebo.

Emily had just begun to ponder the way spiders could create intricate patterns with their webs when she heard hurried steps coming along the path and up the stairs into the gazebo. Emily sat up with a start, not expecting anybody to be outside with all the thunder and rain. It was a boy who looked to be about 2 or 3 years older than her. He was panting, leaning against one of the white wooden poles and looking at her with a questioning expression. He had blonde hair that was parted severely to one side, giving him a permanent windswept look, which was quite fitting in the current weather. He was a bit ragged, wearing loose faded blue jeans and a loose green shirt with scuffed converses.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down to her sitting on the ground.

"Getting out of the rain, what do you think I'm doing?" Emily replied, crossing her legs.

"Well, it kinda looked like you were lying on the cold floor in the middle of a park by yourself staring at the ceiling. But that's just my opinion". The boy gave a small laugh and sat down next her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Dylan."

"Emily" she replied, shaking his hand.

"So Emily," Dylan started, laying back and aiming his gaze towards the roof of the gazebo, "what's so spectacular about this roof that draws the attention of a young girl in the middle of a storm?"

"I'm not here for the roof," Emily stated rather indignantly, "I was out walking and got caught in the rain, and this was the closest shelter I could find. So I ran over here to wait out the storm, and ended up looking up at the spider's webs between the wooden beams. That's all."

Dylan let out a bit of a laugh, "Calm down darl, I was only joking around."

They stayed there in silence for awhile. He seemed to be a very easy- going boy, and he laughed a lot. This made Emily a bit uneasy, she couldn't tell if he was making fun of her, or trying to just share a joke with her. And if he was, she didn't think it was very funny.

Emily started to drift off into the silence, getting lost in her own thoughts of how Naomi would be stuck with her mother for even longer now because of the weather. Neither of them would have brought umbrellas, simply because it's not something they would have thought about. And even though Naomi would have been more than happy to run through the rain to the car, her mother would be of a different opinion, and would insist that they stay inside out of the cold and have another cup of coffee. More time to catch up.

"Who is he?"

Emily looked over at Dylan, wondering what or who he was talking to.

Seeing her confusion, Dylan explained.

"You have a smile on your face, just a small one. It's the smile people get when they are thinking about someone that they really care about. I'm only making conversation… who is he?"

"I'm not thinking about a boy if that's what you're implying." Emily claimed, annoyed with his ignorance and assumption that it should have to be a boy. "And even if I was, I don't know you from a stranger in another country, why should I tell you?"

Dylan laughed that same laugh again. Emily twitched uncomfortably, moving slightly away from where he sat.

Either not noticing or choosing to ignore this, Dylan flicked his hair to the side and turned to face her.

"Ok, how about I go first? I have a girlfriend. Well, I used to. We broke up a while ago. You see, I used to live in this area until I was about 14 years old, and then me and my parents went travelling for a few years around the world. And because we were apart for so long, I broke up with her. I didn't want her to wait for me and miss me so much. But I always knew that i would come back home, and now here I am. So now I'm on a mission to try and find her again."

Dylan sighed and looked out into the rain. Emily looked over at him. He seemed to really care about this girl, which was reassuring because it meant that she wasn't alone with a stranger who had his eyes on her. This made her soften a bit towards him, understanding herself what it was like to like someone and not know if they wanted you back.

"Does she know you're back home again?

Dylan looked back over to her, thankful that she was had started to reply and listen to him. There was a look in his eye that said he wanted help. He needed to talk this through and he needed help.

"Not exactly," he replied, "We've been emailing each other over the years, and I said that I was coming home soon. She said that that was great and that we should catch up and have coffee, but she never mentioned anything about the old us. Even when I hinted that things could go back to being like they were she never replied, and just said that she was looking forward to seeing me and that there was a lot of catching up we need to do."

Something flashed across Dylan's face, and his eyes seemed to darken over with an intense determinism that made Emily more uncomfortable than she was before. His once so easy going nature had seemed to have just disappeared right in front of her.

"I will get her back though, even if she has found another man, she is mine and will always be mine. She's what you call a soul mate you know? I know I will do whatever it takes to make her my girl again. I just need to know where she lives now."

"What's this girls name anyway? Maybe I could tell you directions?"

Emily was liking Dylan less and less the more he obsessed over this girl, and if she could get him away from the gazebo fast, she would try.

"Naomi Campbell" he replied simply, and Emily felt her heart sink.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankyou everyone for your support for the first chapter, and i really hope that you enjoy the second._

_It isnt quite action-packed, but its necessary for the plot. Again please let you know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Emily felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She felt uncomfortable about the dark determined look that came over Dylan's face before. She hated it even more now she knew it was directed at Naomi; _her_ Naomi for that matter. Emily's fingers intertwined in her lap, and she looked down at them intently without breaking her gaze, almost as if they were the most important thing on the Earth and if she looked away for a second there would be awful consequences.

Dylan noticed this, and edged a bit closer.

"You do know her don't you? Tell me where she is."

Emily looked over at the windswept boy.

"Yes, I know her. But she has found someone new, and I'm really sorry to tell you this but she has moved on. I think you may have gathered that from her emails though."

Emily bit her bottom lip, flicked her hair behind her shoulder and looked back out into the rain. It was still quite heavy, but at this point in time, running home and getting drenched really didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. A little extra fitness couldn't go astray.

Emily stood up, and walked to the pole Dylan had been leaning against earlier. He flinched at her movement, seemingly to grab her arm or hold her back somehow, but decided against it mid-movement. Emily backed away slowly, fingers still intertwined but behind her back now, and biting her bottom lip. She looked over at the friendly grocers, and when glancing back Dylan was up and standing right beside her.

"It's still raining pretty hard" he stated, "We may be under here for awhile."

"Oh I don't think so, I have to go out for dinner tonight and it's about time I got home to get ready."

Emily took a step down the stairs.

"Tell me where she is." Dylan's voice rose to an almost demanding level, but still maintaining polite assertiveness.

'No" she uttered, and turned and ran, pelting along the path towards the street. There were no people about, and the street was extremely quiet. Emily glanced behind her and she could see Dylan, still standing at the entrance of the gazebo, staring straight after her. She wasn't a very fast runner, but she was light, and felt more like she was floating along the road than running. It didn't take her long to be around the corner and out of sight. It wasn't her street, it wasn't even a street that led to her home, but she didn't mind. All she wanted was to get as far away from that gazebo and Dylan as she could.

She ran blindly for about 5 mins, only turning to look behind her occasionally, but Dylan was nowhere in sight. Slowing her pace, she took a second to look around and take in her surroundings. She was on Freddy's street, and his house wasn't too far ahead. She slowed to a brisk walk now, wanting to be warm, safe and concealed inside his shed out the back.

Freddy's shed wasn't what it used to be. It was now a starch white dancing studio for Karen to use, and had lost its boyish charm that had leaked into the walls since Freddy, JJ and Cook had first become good mates. Emily found a corner and settled down. It was defiantly warmer and drier in the shed, but it wasn't very comfortable. She felt herself calming.

She was feeling so exhausted all of a sudden. Dylan had scared her, and she didn't know how to react after she found out that he was after Naomi. She was glad she had run, it had burned all that adrenaline, but now all she felt was drained. A single tear slid down the side of her cheek as she pulled her cardigan tighter around her body and leant her head against the wall. It only took her a minute or two to fall asleep from there.

About half an hour later the door to the shed opened and Cook sidled into the room, splif in one hand and grog in the other. He had been out all night as usual, and was looking, just like Emily, for a place of refuge. And to him, the shed was one of the only places he had ever felt that.

Cook glanced over to Emily, all huddled in the corner fast asleep, and cocked his head to the side. She was really very beautiful, and it was a shame, he thought, that she wasn't interested in any lads, let alone him. He would be more than happy to keep her company for the night if she ever needed it.

With a sigh he made his was over to the corner Emily was curled up in, and plonked himself rather heavily down beside her, nudging her awake in the process.

"What's all this then?" he asked a bit too loudly for Emily's pounding head. Apparently adrenaline gives headaches after the rush was over.

Emily turned and looked groggily over at Cook. Her hair was tussled on the side she slept on, and the eyeliner she had delicately put around her eyes in the morning was starting to smear slightly, giving her eyes a dazed, smoky look. He looked back at her with his usual goofy grin. Emily shivered and looked down, she was still really wet from the storm and her skin was getting goose bumps on top of goose bumps.

Noticing this Cook stood.

"I'll go get you a blanket aye? Then you and me get to talking."

Emily smiled at the boy weakly as he walked out of the shed and up towards Freddy's house. Freddy wouldn't be home as usual, he had taken to staying out by himself for most of the day, wondering around forlornly thinking, or skating around different skate parks with people he justified as friends, but didn't really know. This meant that he could get away with becoming a loner without being by himself constantly, but his friends knew what was bothering him. Effie was still absent, and he missed her more than anything.

Cook didn't take long before he was back with a big doona from Freddy's bed.

"He won't miss it. Now come on girl, snuggle up here to ol' Cookie and tell me what's bugging ya."

When Emily had first met Cook, she was repulsed by his sometimes vulgar attitude and felt uncomfortable around him with all his drinking, smoking and womanising. But she soon learnt that Cook had a good heart under it all, and even though he always seemed to find himself in trouble, he was fiercely loyal to his friends, and she was proud to be one of them.

His spliff was gone, but there was still some remaining liquid in his grog bottle. Emily held out her hand for it, feeling the sudden urge for a drink.

"Come on then." She said, taking the bottle by the neck and moving over to give Cook some room.

Once they were comfortable, Emily told Cook all about Dylan, the way she was laying in the gazebo looking at the webs, and then he came out of nowhere. She told him about the ways that he had made her uncomfortable with his laughter, and what he had said about Naomi. More importantly, how he had said what he did about her, the look in his eye and the threatening determination.

Cook listened to her story all the way through, concern growing across his young face. He had a weak spot when it came to men threatening his lady friends.

"Should we tell Naomi?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so," he replied, "at least not yet. From the sounds of things this Dylan bloke is long time friends with Naomi, and she might get upset if we walk right up and tell her he's a dingy creep. Let's just sit tight babe, see if he manages to find her first, and if he tries to make a move, we'll be there."

Emily watched as Cook's hand tightened to a fist. She was glad that she had told someone, the look in Dylan's eyes told her very clearly that he was not someone that she could deal with by herself. But Cook had a reputation to be a bit reckless. None the less, she felt safe with Cook on guard, at least for awhile.

* * *

_Just letting you guys know, on my profile i've set up a link to my LiveJournal. _

_I'm planning on posting the staus of this and future stories up there (along with other ramblings) so if you want to know where im up to with the next chapter, you'll find it there :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is chapter 3 (obviously) and i must warn there may be a little bit of smut towards the end._

_Once again i thank everyone for their support for the last 2 chapters, reviews are golden and never cease to make my day._

_I hope you enjoy! :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day, and Emily had slept horribly. She had tossed and turned all night, Dylan's face haunting her dreams, making her wake up every hour or two with the ringing of his laughter remaining from the last nightmare resounding in her mind. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45am, and even though it was much too early for her to get up on a normal day, she decided that it was a good enough time in current circumstances to excuse herself from going back to a restless dream purely for the reasoning of 'she should get some sleep".

With a sigh, she swung her legs out from under the covers and got out of bed. With a slight smirk she looked down at Katie, still fast asleep. For once Emily could be sure to be first in the shower, and after the night that she just had, she was going to make the most of it. Walking across the small landing and into the bathroom she shut the door behind her. Grabbing a few tissues out of the box on the bathroom counter, she stuffed them in the small key hole in the door. This had become a custom for her and Katie ever since their little brother had become 'curious' and began peeking through the gap.

Pulling the overly-long t shirt she had stolen from Naomi over her head, she turned the taps on the shower and stepped under the warm cascade. She felt herself relax as the heat loosened her muscles drumming down on her shoulders and running down her back. She began humming Naomi's song under her breath again as she washed her hair in ginger and mango scented suds. Glancing at the floor while rinsing her hair she noticed a small wad of tissues sitting on the tiles. She glared at the door just in time to see an eye blink out of sight and heavy footsteps running out down the hallway.

"JAMES!" she screamed, turning off the water and grapping a towel. Wrapping it around her body and making sure she was covered she wrenched open the door.

"For fucks sake you little wank, if you don't stop perving I'll throw you out the fucking window!"

She ran quickly to her and Katie's room before he could get another glance at her in a towel, and closed the door behind her. Katie sat up in bed, hair knotted up from sleep and looked at her twin.

"For christs sake Emily its 7 in the morning, why are you awake?"

"I just wanted a nice long fucking shower and our perving little brat of a brother ruined it. By the way we have to find a new way to block the keyhole, he poked the tissues out."

"Shit…" Katie groaned and slumped back down, falling back to sleep within minutes.

Emily tiptoed to gather clothes for the day. She eventually settled on denim shorts that went up to her navel, into which she tucked a strawberry spotted singlet top. Matching this with knee high striped socks and her red flats she was ready to go. She didn't know where, but she wasn't in the mood to sit still.

Tip-toeing down the stairs and out the door she drew in a deep breath. It was a bright sunny day, and yesterdays stormed seemed to have passed completely. She started walking down her street, kicking the stray rock along the path and decided she would see if she could go to Naomi's. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she dialled Naomi's number. Putting the phone to her ear she listened eagerly to the dial tone, waiting and hoping that she was awake.

"Em?" a mumbled voice came through the speaker, "what time is it?"

"Um, can I come over?"

"Yeah of course, is everything ok?"

Emily smiled, her heart warming as it always did at the sound of Naomi's voice.

"I dunno, I just want to lay with you."

"Yeah, of course Em," she could hear Naomi slowly waking up more, "come right over."

Emily hung up and started towards Naomi's house, which wasn't too far away. 10 minutes and about 20 barking dogs later she knocked on her door, waiting anxiously for it to open. She couldn't help but feel anxious every single time she was about to see Naomi. The feeling was either slow and gradually built up at times when they had plans together like just now, and she had time to anticipate her blonde lover. Or it came as this sharp burst from her heart where it seemed to leap into her throat, disabling her ability to speak properly, when she ran into her unexpectedly. Either way, until they started talking, laughing and smiling like normal, Emily could never seem to relax.

It seemed like an age until the door opened and Naomi was standing in front of her. She was absolutely beautiful, the way her short blonde hair curved around her face, her bright blue eyes flashed and her perfect lips pursed with slight amusement made Emily's legs suddenly feel like lead. Naomi leaned forward and pecked Emily on the cheek, leaving the spot where her lips touched skin burning.

"Come on," Naomi said, casually as always, "If you're to come over this early you're coming to bed with me to sleep till a normal hour". And with a smirk she stood aside holding the door open. Emily sidled in, trying to hide the smile that was playing on her lips.

Naomi collapsed down onto her bed, arms flailing in the air. Emily kneeled on to the bed after her, crawling the length of the bed until she was looking straight down to Naomi, noses nearly touching.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Naomi replied smiling back at her, and reaching up to place a hand along her jaw, drawing Emily's lips down to hers.

They kissed deeply, Emily pressuring Naomi's head down into the pillow, and swinging one leg across her, so she was sitting on her stomach and leaning forward. Naomi ran her hands down Emily's waist, cradling her hips and pulling her closer, moaning with appreciation and lust. Emily hesitated and pulled up, giving Naomi a worrying look.

"Naimes, I need to tell you something. It… it's sort of important…"

The real reason that Emily had wanted to see Naomi so early in the morning was to tell her all about the encounter with Dylan the previous day, and how he didn't seem quite right, almost dangerous. She figured she would be able to relax and maybe gain some comfort after confiding in Naomi. She was about to start her story when Naomi pressed a finger to her lips. Naomi was looking at her with an earnest expression.

"Not now Em, please? No talking. Can't we just… be?"

She stroked Emily's cheek making her mind swirl. Maybe it was a good idea not to talk about it straight away. She could probably do with a break and to relax a little. That way when she actually told Naomi about Dylan, she wouldn't get too worked up or frantic, she wouldn't want Naomi to worry too much. That and she still had Cook. Things weren't _that_ urgent.

Seeing Emily's doubt, Naomi took the opportunity and rolled Emily down, sitting on top of her, leaning in to mirror the red head's previous actions. Kissing harder she ran her hands down Emily's chest to her shorts, fumbling with the button and zipper only for a second. Once undone, she pulled out the strawberry singlet and ran her hands under, across Emily's silky smooth stomach up to her breast. She grasped her breast for a few seconds, and then moved to pull Emily up so she was sitting. Emily looked into the blonde's eyes, and everything melted away. She pulled her top off over her head and removed her bra, doing the same to Naomi. They fell back into bed, stripping the rest of their garments off. Rolling around, makeup smearing, hands exploring, lips locking, and skin touching, until they eventually fell apart, gasping for air and holding hands, each girl smiling to herself.

"I love you Naimes… I would never let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

The girls turned and looked at each other.

"Babes, I love you too."

Emily smiled and kissed Naomi briefly, and snuggled in closer, laying her head against Naomi's chest feeling the calm and comfort of being close to a lover, and the two girls fell asleep.

* * *

_Ok, so i hope that wasn't too bad. It was my first real attempt at writing a sex scene, and while i find it easy to write thought processes, turns out i struggle with physical movements._

_Please let me know what you thought as i am a little nervous about this chapter. :)_

_xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer, the bookstore name Better Read Then Dead is an actual store and i dont own the name._

_This chapter is a little bit longer then the previous ones, but i was in the mood to add a bit more affection between Emily and Naomi, so there is a little more detail in that respect._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The two girls snoozed for awhile; both comforted by the closeness of the others skin and the radiating heat coming off their bodies. They slept for a few hours, but soon the sun had risen high enough into the sky to peek through the slats on Naomi's window, sending streams of light onto the girls in bed, awaking them with the glare.

"Argh" Emily groaned, rolling over onto her stomach clasping a pillow tightly over the top of her head.

"Come on lazy bum" Naomi said, smacking Emily square on the backside, "time to rise and shine."

Emily groaned again in reply and didn't move a muscle. Naomi slid off the bed and looked down at Emily.

"I wanna stay in bed" Emily mumbled, and Naomi understood, even though her words were muffled from the pillow.

In retaliation Naomi decided to grab a hold of Emily by the ankles and yank her down the bed, effectively loosening her grasp on the pillow and bringing her back into the daylight.

"Hey!" Emily cried indignantly, grabbing back her pillow and turning to throw it Naomi's head. Naomi ducked just in time, giggling as she squatted, straightened and poked her tongue out at her girlfriend still squinting on the bed.

"You're such a wanker" Emily muttered, although smiling letting Naomi know that she was only joking, although miffed at the same time.

Emily stood and walked to the mirror looking at her reflection with distaste, her hair was bugging her. She had washed it only a few hours ago, but because of the recent moisture from the shower and even more recent movements in bed it had ended up bushy and sticking up at odd angles. She scoured the floor looking for a hair tie. Even though the length of Naomi's hair didn't require elastics, Emily had stayed over enough times to leave her fair share lying around on the floor, and she was soon able to spot one sitting beside her shoes in the corner. She picked it up and pulled her hair back into a high pony tail, turning her head from side to side, making sure there were no straggling bits of hair left behind. Looking behind her reflection she watched as Naomi sidled up behind her, winding her arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the neck.

"You know I prefer your hair when it's down, although you still look extremely cute when it's up. And ponytails do have their perks…" Naomi stroked Emily's neck as she spoke, giving the red head goose bumps running down her spine. Emily blushed and turned to face Naomi, smiling and kissing her lips.

"So, what shall we do today? Shut your blinds properly and go back to bed?"

"I was thinking we should go shopping" Naomi suggested, cocking her head to the side and pursing her lips, "Maybe go out and have lunch together, try on cute clothing, peek at each other in the change rooms…" She smiled at Emily, hugging her tighter around the shoulders. "It would be a good day out for the both of us."

Emily smiled back. She loved going out with Naomi, walking through the shopping centre holding her hand and kissing her on the cheek, smiling and laughing at the stares they seemed to attract. You realise just how many old people with their old fashioned ways there are in a town when you are gay, because they all seem the glare at you at once. But when she was with Naomi, she couldn't care less, and figured that people just didn't know what they were missing with having such happiness and freedom of being exactly who you are and not being afraid to show it. She sniggered as she thought of how many of those old people were homosexual themselves, and didn't have the guts to come out. It was sad, and she knew that, but it made her proud that she was beyond that mentality.

"What are you sniggering at now?" Naomi asked in amusement.

"Gay grandparents" Emily shrugged. Naomi gave her a weird look.

"Oook I guess it's time to get you some fresh air."

They didn't take very long to get ready, and soon they were standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come to take them to the mall. They sat close together on the seat waiting, snuggling up and giggling to each other, earning glares from the lady standing as far away as possible without leaving the bus stop itself.

"And we have number one…" muttered Naomi, and they continued to giggle smiling at the lady as she glared.

Emily's phone let out a small chime, telling her that she had a message. She retrieved it from the bottom of her purse after rummaging for awhile and opened it so see Cook's name flashed up on her screen.

"Cook?" Naomi said questioningly, "What could he want?"

Emily didn't answer but clicked to open her message. It was short, only a simple 'Hey babes, everything going ok?' was all it said. Emily replied with 'Yeah, no worries yet' and shut her phone quickly. Naomi, who had been reading over her shoulder continued to look questioningly at her.

"Is what ok Ems?" she asked, "You're not in any trouble are you?"

"No… It's nothing..." Emily muttered quietly, looking away. Rounding the corner was the bus, just in time to save her. She didn't want to have this conversation now, not when things were so good between the two of them. All it would do would make Naomi nervous all day, and she would keep looking over her shoulder. Why should she do that to her when she was perfectly capable of keeping a look out for Dylan herself and letting Naomi enjoy her day at the same time. No, now was defiantly not the time to inform Naomi of the return of her creepy friend from the past.

"Look! The Bus!" She jumped to her feet with much more excitement then was necessary and waved her hand out so the driver knew to stop. Naomi looked at her suspiciously, but decided to drop the issue. They boarded the bus, followed reluctantly by the disapproving lady who walked straight past their seat, presumably to sit somewhere far away from them. They giggled at this, returning to their joyous mood they had before, and Cook's text message was soon forgotten by both.

The bus ride was fast, although the revving of the engine made it difficult for conversation, so the girls just sat there in silence, holding hands and lost in their own worlds. Emily wondered when she should actually tell Naomi about Dylan. She secretly hoped that he would never find her, and assume she had moved to another town or her had to leave to go travelling again. She didn't want to tell Naomi, but she knew she had too eventually. Though it was hard for her to believe that Naomi had been such good friends with a guy like that in the first place. She didn't dispute that she could have liked him, as Naomi had only recently come out as liking girls, and could have very easily liked a boy in that young innocent love kind of way years before. But he just didn't seem like the type of guy that she would hang around with. For one, his windswept blonde hair was defiantly not the punk rock style haircut that Naomi liked on guys, and his dress was way too daggy for her liking. But even if it was his personality that had overruled physical appearance in her books, he was creepy, and had aggressive eyes; he was forceful and way too smug. And this was what she got after 20 or 30 minutes of just talking to him. If Naomi was that close to him she would have known him a lot better, and defiantly would have picked up on those traits straight away, and maybe learnt worse ones. Emily continued to frown out the window until she was poked playfully in the side by Naomi, alerting her to the fact that they were at the mall and were the last ones on the bus.

"Come on Ems, stop looking so worried and let's go shopping!" Naomi was looking suspiciously at her again.

Emily was happy for the break in her thoughts and followed Naomi down the few steps and out of the bus. The centre was busy, it was a nice day and people were walking everywhere, carrying bags of goods, holding the hands of young children who were pulling away to go exploring by themselves, pushing strollers, wrapping their arms around a loved one, eating or drinking something from one of the many food stores inside or just wondering around by themselves, wondering where they should start. Emily loved the shopping centre; it was the perfect place for people watching. She looked up at Naomi, her blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze and a faint red mark showing on her neck, a lot more noticeable in the sunlight, where she had bitten her earlier. Emily pursed her lips in a small smile. She reached up and kissed the spot on her neck, thankful that Naomi was there with her.

They made their way into the centre, deciding to start from the bottom level and work their way up the 3 levels to the top. It was going to be a long day of shopping and both the girls knew it. They wandered along, looking into windows, stopping every now and then to actually go into a store they liked, only to walk around, spot something they liked, try it on and decide not to buy it. It didn't matter though; they were mainly there for each other's company, not for commercial goods. That and neither girls had copious amounts of money to spend anyway.

They walked into their favourite bookstore, Better Read Then Dead, and started browsing the shelves. It was a lovely bookstore, one of the biggest in the neighbourhood, and Emily loved the smell of fresh ink and paper, looking at all the titles along the shelves, marvelling at all the different tales being told from around the world. Even since she was a little girl she had always wanted to write her own book, having it read and judged by millions of people all over the world. She smiled as she thought of this little fantasy, and turned to find Naomi.

Naomi was standing closes to the door then Emily, so as Emily made her way over, she watched the people walk past outside the store. She reached Naomi and took one last glance outside, just in time to the windswept head of Dylan walk straight past looking around the centre.

"Shit!" she cried, and pulled Naomi down into a duck behind one of the shelves.

"What is going on?" Naomi cried, looking wildly at her girl for an explanation. Emily ignored her, peering around the side of the shelves, her stomach clenched, hoping to god that he hadn't looked inside and seen them. She looked around, he was nowhere in sight.

"Stay right there." She told Naomi, and crept out from behind their crouched hiding place, half expecting him to walk out from behind one of the numerous shelves laughing his raw laugh and walking over to Naomi, putting his arm around her, dragging her away never to be seen again. This thought made her stomach give a painful jolt and she began to feel more anxious. She walked slowly to the front of the store and peered out the door, looking for him in the crowd. She could just make out his head a little way down, still walking and completely oblivious to whom he had just walked past. Emily felt a rush of relief replacing her anxiety, as she turned around to Naomi, who stood facing her, hands on her hips. She didn't need to say anything, her expression said it all. She wanted some answers for Emily's strange behaviour, and she wanted them now. Emily sighed and walked over.

"You know I love you yeah?" She looked up to Naomi, and saw she was listening. She wasn't angry, just curious, and she reached out her hand to take Emily's as a form of reassurance.

"You can tell me anything Ems, I'm here for you. What just happened?"

Emily looked down at their hands, holding each other tightly and found comfort in them. "Maybe we should go find somewhere for lunch, I have a story I need to tell you, and I'm not sure if you will like it or not."

* * *

_So Naomi finally gets to find out about Dylan! What do you think she will say?_

_She may even be tempted to leave Emily for this intruder..._

_Stay tuned for chapter 5 which i should update in the next week or so :)_

_Please review and let me know how you think the story is going! xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, i'm really sorry that i haven't had a chance to update as recently as i usually do, and the main reason for that is Uni assignments. This most likely will happen for the next chapter, but afterwards semester will be over and i can go back to writing :)_

_This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but i hope you enjoy it just the same :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Emily and Naomi left the bookshop in silence. Holding hands, Emily led Naomi out of the shopping centre, walking the opposite way that Dylan had been. Emily felt a surge of appreciation for the sheer size of the centre, for even though shopping her way through all the levels never ceased to make her feet hurt, it also gave her numerous exit options. As they walked she felt a squeeze on her hand and looked up to Naomi, meeting her gaze and noticing how worried she now looked.

"Are you ok?" she asked the blonde tentatively.

"Am I?" Naomi retorted, sounding slightly incredulous and the question being asked. "Isn't that precisely the question that I should be asking you right now, because god knows I'm thinking it."

Emily sighed, looking down at her feet as she walked along. She didn't know what to say to that. Obviously she couldn't blame Naomi for being worried, she knew herself that if the roles were reversed she would be asking questions too. But should she be worried about herself? Dylan was after Naomi, and that was certain, and there was something not quite right about that guy, so she had very good reason to believe, unless proven otherwise, that there was evidence supporting her worry for Naomi's well being. But Emily had never really considered her own. What if Dylan found out that Emily indeed knew Naomi very well, and had refused to tell him during their first meeting, what if he found out that she was Naomi's girlfriend? From the sound of things the two used to be involved together, so would that then provoke him against her instead of Naomi? Would he in fact blame her for turning Naomi's sexual preferences towards women, much like Emily's own mother had first tried to blame Naomi for that very same thing.

Emily quickened her pace, the further away from Dylan she was the better, even if she didn't know exactly where he was in the centre now anyway. They made it to the door, Emily taking longer and longer strides, pulling Namoi along with her, who as she looked over her shoulder, looked a little frazzled. She spotted a little café across the street that she had been to before with Katie, and, deciding that it was nice enough for lunch, directed Naomi across the road and into a comfortable booth set off to the side against a blue painted wall.

They sat down opposite each other, Namoi trying to catch Emily's eyes and she gazed around the room.

"Ems, spit it out."

She was trying, she really was, but she didn't know how to begin. What was the easiest way to tell her? She continued to sit in silence.

"Is it drugs? Did you puff too much splif and do something you shouldn't have? Because ive had that happenbefoer Ems and I know you can help it, but you should have told me straight away. Maybe we should try and get off the splif now anyway. Or is it money? Do you need money for something? Or your mum, she didn't threaten to kick you out again did she? Because you know that you are always welcome at our house if the stupid cow ever actually sticks to her threats.."

Naomi was rambling, reaching for any explanation that she could think of for Emily's actions. She shook her head in response.

"Then what the fuck is it?"

Emily turned to look at Naomi directly into her eyes, and seeing the blue colour that shone there calmed her, and, after taking a deep breath, she began, deciding that it was probably better that she start at the beginning, that's what everyone always said.

"I saw someone the other day, when I got caught in the gazebo in the rain. I didn't tell you about him because he scared me."

Furious worry crossed onto Naomi's face; this clearly wasn't what she was expecting. Naomi leaned over the table closer, picking up one of Emily's hands in both of hers for comfort.

"We talked for awhile, he said that he used to live here, and has come back again." Emily continued. "Then he mentioned you, he said that you were best friends, and he made it seem like you were more. He said that you both emailed each other still and that you wanted to catch up for coffee. There's nothing wrong with that Naimes, I promise I'm not playing the jealous girlfriend or anything," Emily's voice grew desperate, as though pleading with Naomi to forgive her for not mentioning Dylan sooner and for mentioning it at all if it was simply stupid.

"Something didn't seem right with him, it's hard to explain, something about his eyes and the way he laughed I think, but he wanted, well, he wants to find you, and I didn't tell you because I don't think he's very nice." Emily finished bluntly, and not very dramatically. Dylan was very daunting in her mind, but as she spoke out to someone who potentially knew him very well, she sounded a bit silly, even to her. She needed Naomi to take her seriously, and was worried that she hadn't.

Whilst telling her tale, Emily had concentrated her gaze back down at her and Naomi's hand, wanting to get everything out before gauging how Naomi felt towards her now. She risked a peek up and saw Naomi, sitting very still and straight in her chair, gaping slightly at Emily. She looked pale, and had an expression on her face that suggested she had just experienced an extremely bad smell and wanted to throw up at the same time.

"What was his name?"

The tone Naomi's voiced carried hit Emily like a slap across the cheek. It was harsh, cold, and void of emotion.

"Naimes I'm really really sorry" Emily began, but was cut off.

"I said, what was his name?" Naomi's voice growing a little harsher now, and steadily growing impatient.

"Dylan" Emily replied, hushed and shameful.

Naomi went from simply pale to gaining slightly grey tinge, and stood straight up from the booth and walked out of the café. Once out the door she turned left and ran down the street, not looking back at Emily, though Emily was pretty sure she had seen a hint of a tear falling down her girlfriend's cheek.

Emily felt as sick as Naomi had looked. She had screwed up, she knew it. But Naomi really didn't have to leave without a word, not even a cuss one, and walk out the door. She had said she was sorry, even that he had scared her, and the girl who was supposed to care about her above all others had simply walked away. Ran away.

She stood herself, perplexed as to what she should do next, and walked numbly towards the door.

* * *

_I would like to warn people that i have just decided exactly where i want to go with this story, and that it is going to be alot darker than first anticipated. If you do not wish to read something that has may be upsetting, i suggest that you dont continue with my story. Im going to change the rating as well._

_Though i will place a warning at the top of chapters if they contain much content, though keep in mind i wont be writing things like that in massive graphic detail._

_On a lighter note, thankyou for reading my latest chapter, and please let me know that you thought! :)_

_xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Finally managed to get chapter 6 up and running. I do apologise that it has taken me this long, but a mixture of essays, reports, 2 jobs and severe writers block has somewhat prevented me from having time to do more then a couple of hundred words every week or so._

_BUT, i am starting the next chapter right now, because i have the afternoon off and it is a lovely day. So hopefully it wont be too long till i can update again._

_In the meantime, i hope you enjoy this short little filler for the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The rush of air was refreshing, clearing her thoughts, helping her to decide what she could do. Emily pulled her mobile out of her bag, and walking in the opposite way that Namoi had ran and dialled Cook's number. She waited and listened to the dial tone ring over and over again, and soon reached his voice mail. Cook was obviously too busy to pick up his phone, and this could only mean a number of things, most of which Emily preferred not to think about. Biting her lip she snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into her bag and continued to walk down the street. The bus stop was in the other direction, so she was pretty sure that Naomi had simply caught the bus home. She was struggling against her want to run back and try to catch up with the blonde, but she knew that when Naomi wanted to be alone, it really was best not to try and disturb her.

Emily wandered for a while, lost in her own thoughts until she found herself sitting on the edge on a wooden bench, looking out onto the river that ran close to their neighbourhood, a few blocks down from the hospital. It was a depressing scene; clouds had come over and covered the sky, seemingly threatening to burst with rain. The wind was picking up, making her shiver where she sat the wind piercing her thin clothes. There were no birds in the sky, and the only sign of life was the rare stranger walking down the street, hunched over from the cold, briskly making their way to their own destinations.

Emily felt alone. She hated it when Naomi was angry at her, but this time she knew it was different. Naomi was angry, but she had also looked like she was scared. This unsettled Emily, as it was all the confirmation that she needed that Dylan was someone who was not wanted by Naomi, and who did not have good intentions at heart. The problem was, Naomi was such a confident person, so sure of herself and sure of what she believed in, that the thought of her being scared of someone whom she hadn't seen in years terrified Emily, and infuriated her at the same time. What the hell could he have done to her Naomi in the past?

"Fucking hell..." she sighed under her breath, gazing at the river, wishing it would swallow everything up and wash all her worries away from her. She sat and stared for awhile longer, but was startled out of her daze by the sound of her phone buzzing. Rummaging through her bag, she reached in the bottom and pulled out the vibrating phone, glancing down to see 'Cook' flashing on the screen.

"About time you wanker", she answered.

"Lovely to chat to ya too sweet cheeks! What's ya prob?"

Emily explained everything to Cook, how she had see Dylan in the shopping centre and freaked out, then how she had explained everything to Naomi a short time later. More than anything, she gave extensive detail into just how scared Naomi had looked when she told her about Dylan, how she had looked like she was going to be sick, and had then just ran straight out the door without another word.

There was silence on the other end of the line as Cook thought through what he had been told.

"All right love, I like the sound of this bloke even less now, an' I don't want either your nor Naimes out on the street by yourselves. Seein' as though she's gone done a runner, I'm gunna come a pick you up, and we'll go sit somewhere and figure out what the fuck we are gunna do about this tosser. One thing's for sure, he ain't touchin' either of you girls, not while I'm on watch anyway."

Cook sounded strong, like a man on a mission, and Emily's heart swelled from the loyalty being expressed by him. She knew she was safe with Cook, and she knew he was her best chance at trying to help get rid Dylan without taking serious action against him.

"Ems?" rang Cook, bringing her back out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry Cook, what did you say?"

'I said where are ya?"

"Outside the hospital, sitting on a bench," she replied.

It didn't take Cook long to reach her, she saw him as he swaggered down the street towards her, hands in his pockets as usual. He looked grave, and kept turning his head from side to side, as if he expected to be followed. Emily stood and made her way over to him, and once they met, they stood for a second, looking at each other, then turned around and walked back towards the shopping centre.

"It'll be alright Ems, don't worry too much yeah?"

Emily gave a weak smile in return, but couldn't think of a reply to this that wouldn't come out sounding fake and forced. There was no way that she could stop worrying now.

It seemed to take forever to get back to the shopping centre, and Emily was surprised at how far she had walked, lost in her own thoughts. She led the way back to the café where she had had lunch with Naomi, the last place she had seen her.

"Well, this is it, she left here and walked that way" Emily explained, pointing down the long street, "I assumed she was heading for the bus station to go straight home." As she was talking, a roaring voice rang out, and turning to her left Emily could see Naomi heading straight for them.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO! I COME BACK TO GET YOU AFTER YOU TELL ME THAT THAT DICKWAD MANIAC IS ON THE LOOSE, AND YOU GO OFF WONDERING BY YOURSELF. CAN YOU BE ANY MORE OF AN FUCKING IDIOT?"

And with that, Naomi collapsed into Emily's arms and held her tight.

* * *

_I hope that wasn't too bad, let me know what you thought?_

_:) xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is the chapter that i warned about before, where it gets a bit dark and gloomy, and may be a bit distressing on some readers, i dont know. But if in doubt, im not writing this to upset anyone, so dont carry on._

_This is the chapter where we find out what happened to Naomi and Dylan before, and why she is so upset over his return._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think! xx :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Naomi had been squeezing Emily's hand so tightly all the way home, that her hand was now now numb and bright red. She didn't mind though. For the entire bus trip Naomi had been edgy, sitting on the edge of her seat starting intently out the window at people in the street. Tensing up when the bus stopped to pick up passengers, then relaxing slightly again when Dylan didn't board. Cook and Emily kept shooting nervous glances at each other, but the blonde was so distracted that she didn't notice.

They had decided that they were going to head back to Emily's house. Naomi didn't want to go home, and she certainly didn't want to be left alone, a condition Emily was happy to oblige. They wanted somewhere safe, where they could all talk, be inside, and most of all, be safe. Naomi had been hesitant when she saw that Cook was with Emily, they had never had a smooth relationship at school, and Naomi thought of him as a giant twat. But both girls agreed that for protection, there was no one that they knew and trusted better. And after awhile Naomi came around to the idea that he was involved and even relaxed a bit for it.

They departed the bus and made brisk speed walk to Emily's house, making sure that there was no one unwelcome anywhere near them. They made it to the house in record time, and Emily was relieved to see that her parents had gone out. They piled into the twins room.

"What's going on?"

"Katie! I thought you had gone out, what are you doing home?"

Emily had forgot that her bedroom wasn't the private place that she had first assumed, and now saw that it was going to be exceedingly hard for her to get Katie out of her own bedroom so that they could talk about something that Katie would undoubtedly want to listen in to.

"Like it's a crime to be in my own bedroom now, what do you all want?" Katie retaliated, clearly in a grumpy mood from the intrusion.

"Katiekins", Cook piped up, "do us a favour and let us chat here for a bit yea?"

Katie suddenly looked murderous.

"Who do you think you are, trying to throw me out of my own bedroom! It's MY bedroom!"

She arranged herself on the bed, so that she was sitting cross legged and cross armed, facing them, and looking remarkably like the 5 year old Katie who wasn't getting her way. Emily had to suppress a smile. She looked around; Cook was standing there, shifting his weight, taking in the scenery and examining all her posters on the wall. She looked over at Naomi, who had gone that stone pale colour that she had at the café, and looked as though she was about to burst, either with her story or with tears. Emily bit her lip, this wasn't going to end well with her sister, and she was probably going to end up having to do Katie's laundry for a month, or something like that to make her go away.

"Look Katie…" she began, but was cut off from a loud car horn sounding from down on the street.

Katie ran to the window to look down.

"Hey baby!" she called, and grabbing her bag from the foot of her bed, ran to the door. Just before exiting she turned to face everyone.

"Don't touch my stuff, ill know if you did. Oh and Cook, if you ever call me Katiekins again ill cut your friggen balls off ok?" and with a smirk, she turned smartly and walked through the door.

Cook chuckled to himself.

"We'll make it a date love!" he called after her, still laughing at the fact that she had annoyed her.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Naomi asked.

"It was Katie's new boyfriend," Emily replied, "He's another one with a shiny car and a speed=giant cock complex. Total wanker."

"Ok Naimes, time to fess up" said Cook, turning to face Naomi, as if getting down to business.

Naomi sighed, and sat down, perched on the end of Emily's bed. Looking at Emily, pleading eyes called to her girlfriend to come and sit near her. Emily obliged, positioning herself next to Naomi, putting an arm around her waist, and reaching over with her other, grasping Naomi's hand and gave it a squeeze. For a second, they looked into each other's eyes, and Emily felt a wave of anguish wash over her as the pain in Naomi's eyes washed over her All of a sudden she understood.

"Naimes, what did he do to you?"

And so, Naomi started her story.

"It was just before he left town last time. Actually, it was the reason he left. We were friends, not great friends, but good enough. H was weird, I mean really fucking weird, with his stupid hair and baggy clothes, always lurking in corners and in the shadows. No one knew he was there. He was home schooled, and anti-social, so practically invisible. But we got to talking one day. At the park. I was such an idiot; I actually thought he was nice. Charming even. Argh it makes me sick thinking about it."

By this time Naomi's eyes were streaming, and Emily could feel her hand trembling in hers.

"So we kept hanging out for a few months, mainly at the park, but sometimes at mine or his house. We were friends, I liked being friends. But he wanted more, and one day he tried to get it.

We were at his house, home alone, in his bedroom watching a movie. It was some stupid scary one that kept making me jump. One time I jumped and grabbed his hand. It was just a reaction, he was my friend, I didn't think anything of it. But when I tried to let go, he held on tight. I looked at him, and he kissed me."

Naomi fell silent, lost in her own traumatic thoughts. Emily and cook could only look at each other with disbelief.

"Then what happened?" Emily encouraged softly.

"Then, he raped me." The finality of this statement stung Emily straight through the chest.

"He kissed me," Naomi continued, "and I pulled away. I apologised that I didn't feel the same way, that we were friends, but nothing more. Well, he didn't like that, and he started to get angry. He started yelling, claiming that I had been leading him on. He called me a slut, and then he started getting really worked up, thinking that I had planned it with the other kids, and that everyone was laughing at him because of me. I told him that it wasn't true, that I would never do anything like that, but the more I spoke, the angrier he seemed to get. Something changed in him, simply because I had rejected his kiss. It was something in his eyes, they got this… determined, almost animalistic gleam, like he was mad and desperately hungry. Ravenous."

Emily shuddered. She knew she had gotten a small glimpse of this expression the first time she had met Dylan. She could clearly remember how uncomfortable, and how almost scared she had felt of him, even though he hadn't posed any immediate threat to her at the time. She couldn't imagine how it would feel in full force.

Naomi started to shiver.

"And that was when he did it. He pushed me down on the bed, held me there with his knees on my arms while he undid my pants. I was thrashing, but he was stronger, and when he turned around to face me, I knew that there was nothing I could do. Afterwards, he got up and walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt so dirty and violated, and so betrayed. I wanted to just stay there and die, just cry my eyes out until I was crying up everything and there would be nothing left of me but a puddle on the floor.

I got up and I ran. I fucking ran as fast as I could, I felt like he was chasing me, like he was right behind me about to grab me and pull me down to the floor. Everything hurt. Eventually I made it home, and collided with mum. She made me tell her everything, and after I had showered, or more, she had showered me, we went to the cop station. I didn't want to at first, mum made me get in the car and she drove me there, but the longer I thought about it the more I wanted that stupid fuck in prison. But by the time they had taken my statement and driven to his house, they had gone. The entire family, and they never managed to track them down. And now he is back, now he is back and is looking for me."

With her last few words Naomi broke down into hysterical tears. It terrified Emily, she had never seen Naomi look this broken before in her life.

There was a loud bang as Cook kicked the corner of the bed, making both girls jump.

"I am going to get this motherfucker, and I am going to get him now. Mark my words Naomi, that little shit is never coming anywhere you ever again, and if he does, he's not going to live through it."

Cook left the room and stormed down the stairs. He had just wrenched the door wide open and was just about to step outside when Emily called him back.

"Cook! You don't even know what this guy looks like! What are you planning to do, walk down the streets asking every guy you see if their name is Dylan, and if they say yes, beat the shit out of them hoping it's the right guy? We need to do this smart. Naomi said she doesn't want to go to the cops again, and she doesn't want the stress brought back on her mother. We have to figure out a way to do this smart, otherwise he is going to get away again, and neither of us are willing to let that happen!"

Cook sighed, and turned around, slamming the door shut again. He knew that she was right, and that it was game time. War. But the only way to win a war was to have a strategy.

**

* * *

**

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine, who got raped a month or so ago. Although i had chosen the direction for this story before it happened, he was in my mind through the creation of this chapter. He doesnt know that i know what happened to him, but reguardless of that, _

_I am here for you, i am thinking of you, and you deserve so much better. Being gay is not a crime._

_xxxx_


End file.
